Oil and/or gas are typically recovered from underground reservoirs containing such fluids. The fluids are brought to the surface via a production tubing inserted into a well formed in the reservoir. The production tubing includes one or more openings or perforations which allow the fluids to enter the production tubing from the reservoir. Because the fluids are flowing from rock formations, there may be various particulates being carried in the fluid, such as rock bits, sediments, and the like. In order to prevent these particulates from being carried into the production tubing, a sand control device is disposed over a portion of the production tubing. The sand control device acts as a screen or filter which prevents some particulates from entering the production tubing. A sand control device may include one or more screen layers of similar or different construction in order to prevent various particulates from entering the production tubing. However, some reservoirs or reservoir regions may produce particulates that are too small to be filtered out by conventional sand control devices. These particulates may impact various downhole equipment and cause erosion in the equipment. Thus, it would be beneficial to be able to measure or detect reservoirs and/or reservoir regions with high concentrations of these fine particulates.